Who Knew?
by Lifeofthe6
Summary: One part short NaruSasu yaoi fanfiction about Naruto and Sasuke discovering their true feelings for each other.


**Who Knew?**

**A One Part NaruSasu Fanfiction**

"I kissed him. _Him_. _Sasuke Uchiha_. Am I really 'that way' now?" Naruto Uzumaki lay in the bed in his apartment one night. The day before, he and Sasuke were on a mission together. It was C-rank, so Kakashi-sensei assumed they could do it alone and didn't need all of Team 7 to complete it. Sasuke got injured, and using the medical supplies given by Sakura, Naruto began patching up the young Uchiha's wounds. Before they knew it, the two genin found themselves face to face. Really face to face. And then their lips locked for what seemed like hours. Sasuke passed out from blood loss shortly thereafter, and Naruto carried him back to the hospital. Neither of them spoke to each other or anyone else about what had happened that day, but they knew it would change their lives forever.

"Naruto, open up!" Sakura pounded on Naruto's door the next morning. The orange ninja hadn't slept all night.

"I'm up, I'm up already! Geez, Sakura, are all girls this noisy in the morning?" he grumbled. _Would Sasuke be like this? _No, he couldn't think about that now, he had to see what Sakura wanted him for so early.

"Whaddaya want, anyways? It's not even nine!" he asked.

"Tsunade called us for a mission. We're going far, so that's why I'm getting you up so early. Hurry it up, Kakashi and Sasuke are already at the gate!" the kunoichi replied. With that she ran off, and Naruto hesitantly began packing.

"What if we split up and Sasuke and I have to be together? What if we end up doing that again?" Naruto said to himself. Slowly he made his way to the front gate to meet up with his team.

"You took a while, Naruto. It's already almost noon." Kakashi told him.

"Because of you we're gonna get back even later, now!" Sakura scolded. Sasuke remained silent, as expected. _It looks like his wounds are fully healed_. Naruto thought. _All except one_.

Sure enough, during the mission, Naruto's fears were confirmed. To ambush the bandits about to attack the convoy Team 7 was guarding, the four ninja had to split up. Naruto was with Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasu—"

"Shut up, Naruto, they're nearby." Sasuke cut him off. Maybe he was just trying to shut him up, but the bandits were within earshot. Naruto and Sasuke would have been discovered if Sasuke didn't see them.

"Yeah! Let's get 'em!" cried Naruto, jumping out of the trees.

"Naruto, you idiot! We were supposed to wait for Kakashi-sensei's signal!" yelled Sasuke, jumping after him. This, of course, prompted Sakura and Kakashi to give up their positions and engage early as well.

"Rasengan!" Naruto used his special technique to take out a rather large bandit. Not wanting to be shown up, Sasuke used his own unique jutsu on another bandit,

"Chidori!" This display of power sent the rest of the attackers running, and it was smooth sailing to the checkpoint.

"You attacked too early, Naruto. You know I'm going to have to report this to the Hokage." said Kakashi, wagging a finger.

"Yeah, what's you're problem anyways? I thought you would have learned by now." Sakura added.

"Well I didn't mean to! It was just, you know, the pressure…" Naruto tried to defend himself.

"What pressure? This was a low C rank mission!"

"I-It wasn't his fault. It was mine. I told him to attack early." Sasuke suddenly jumped in to shield Naruto from any further blame. Kakashi and Sakura looked at him with surprise. He was blushing.

"Wow, thanks, Sasuke. You really saved my butt." Naruto thanked the Uchiha. Sasuke got another shade redder, and just huffed and turned around.

"We'll talk about it later. My place." he said. While the other two members of Team 7 looked puzzled, Naruto knew exactly what he meant.

Back in the village, it was time for Naruto to meet Sasuke. Some unknown urge caused Naruto to put on some cologne before heading out. He passed Hinata on the way there, but didn't even give her a passing glance when she said hi, as expected from someone like him. The orange genin knocked on the door of the main building of the Uchiha complex. Sasuke opened it quickly, pulled him inside, and directed him to a table where he had set up a meal of rice and tea. _Not much of a cooker, is he? _Naruto thought to himself.

"So, Sasuke, what is it that you wanted to talk abou—"

"I like you, Naruto." Sasuke announced before Naruto could finish his sentence.

"Well, duh, what's not to like about me? I'm brave and strong and not to mention good looking… 'ttebayo." Naruto stood up and posed while he said this, but Sasuke gave him a glare that easily meant "sit down".

"I mean, I like you. I _really _like you. I want us to be boyfriends." said Sasuke. He sounded so sure of his words, but Naruto took what seemed like forever to gather his thoughts.

"When we kissed that one day. I knew I kind of felt that way about you before, but I didn't know if you liked me back. I thought you liked Sakura-chan," Sasuke paused to see if Naruto had anything to say. When he didn't, Sasuke continued, "but that kiss meant that you fell the same way about me at least a little, am I right?"

Naruto looked surprised, but that expression faded to a one of compassion and understanding.

"Now that I think about it… yeah, I do like you that way. I wasn't sure of it before, but now I know, now I know I like, no, love you, Sasuke. I love you." Naruto's face was now one of pure bliss, and Sasuke's soon turned the same.

"Let's be boyfriends, Naruto Uzumaki." said Sasuke as he drew Naruto into his arms in the first loving embrace they ever shared.

"Yeah, let's, Sasuke Uchiha." replied Naruto. And just like that one day after the mission, they kissed, but this time with the passion of lovers, and Konohagakure's Will of Fire.


End file.
